The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets. More particularly it relates to a mounting structure used to mount capacitors used in motor drives. Present mounting systems generally consist of sheet metal clamps that grip around the body of the capacitor and bolt to an assembly panel with the use of threaded fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,162 (Quiogue) discusses the requirement for a variety of clamping brackets to mount capacitors of varying sizes into electronic controls or fixtures. Quiogue discloses a hold-down strap to compensate for the variety of clamping bracket sizes and designs used. The hold-down strap uses screw and nut fasteners, as do most clamping brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,718 (Murray) discloses a mounting bracket for receiving and mounting the capacitor to a support surface with screw and nut fasteners. The mounting bracket in Murray has a deformable plane intersecting a second deformable plane. The first plane section is secured to the support surface to exert a downward spring force upon the second plane or surface. The second plane has a central opening for physically engaging the capacitor at an angle.
The disadvantage of these and other systems is that they require many threaded fasteners and thus require more time and cost to assemble. Each bracket generally has at least two threaded fasteners. And each threaded fastener typically has a minimum of two pieces, the nut, and the bolt; generally a locking washer of some type is required. Thus, the time and cost to assemble a unit increases geometrically with the number of capacitors.
What is needed, then, is a device that will mount a capacitor in a motor drive or electronic assembly without requiring any threaded or separable fasteners. The device should have the capability to align the capacitor terminals in a desired orientation.